


Selfishly Selfless.

by Blakpaw



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study, Established Relationship, Just my view on there relationship, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 09:31:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12429948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blakpaw/pseuds/Blakpaw
Summary: Love is just a selfish as it is selfless, at least with the Junkers it seems to be that way.





	Selfishly Selfless.

Love is just a selfish as it is selfless, at least with the Junkers it seems to be that way. A push and pull of you or me, who is more important today? Rat will sometimes wake screaming in the night, and Hog will be at his side, wasting away those precious hours of the little sleep he gets comforting him. Other night’s Hog will stare in silent, jealous resentment as his lover sleeps the night away, and he is restless with the memories in his head. Sometimes, Hog will sit in lonesome for hours of the day, and despite how much he may want to comfort him, Rat stays away, let’s him take his time, he’ll come when ready. Other’s, Rat will relentlessly barraged him with mad blabber and leave him no time to himself. For them, love is fighting their base instincts, what they hammered into themselves to survive.

There are days when they’re cruel, selfish men towards each other, days were they forget why they fell in love, why they care. There are other days where they can’t give enough love to the other, trying to fill up their lover’s body with warmth and compassion. Despite this, despite how they may fight, grow jealous of each other from time to time, they’re perfect for eachother. Because when one feels wholly selfless, like he needs to give all himself to the other, the other grows equally selfish and steals what love he can. It’s just how they are, they live in a steal and take world, so meaninglessly and endlessly giving is a hard concept to wrap one’s head around.

Roadhog is selfish each day, selfish because he protects his lover with all his might, not for anyone’s good but his own, and selfless because he holds him close promising him everything he could ever give. Junkrat is selfish each day because he takes and takes and takes every word Hog ever offers, silent and spoken alike, and takes them into himself for his own needs and wants, and selfless for each one he returns in his own little ways.

Yes, they are selfish, each taking or doing something for themselves, but selfless with the compassion they give the other. Yes, it’s a push and pull of who matters more, who should get more sleep, love, and rest today, who’s more worth it.

No it’s not healthy, but neither are they. They’re thieves, murderers, and terrorists in their own right, constantly taking from the world that abandoned them in the irradiated dust of the Outback, selfishly filling there pockets and arms with all they could ever hold. One is an old man who watched the world crumble before his very eyes, tired and angry, and the other a bitter young anarchist who grew up in the literal apocalypse. They’re both crazy, minds tinged with radiation, and corrupted by isolation, but in it’s own way that’s what make them perfect in this push and pull, this fight for dominance, they call a relationship.

Love is selfishly selfless, at least, it is for the Junkers.


End file.
